Chain in Love
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: First Fire Emblem fic, please no hate. Leokumi Kitsune mythology AU When Takumi saved Leo from the bandit leader with his mystical beast form, he was forbidden to see more humans by his brother, Ryoma. After following Camilla to her home, he and Leo get to know each other more while hiding his ears and tail.
1. Chapter 1

It seems forever to start a new fanfic. And surprise, this is my first Fire Emblem fanfic! ^_^

My first was Awakening and Fates is starting to be one of my favorite 3DS games. Also...I'm digging myself a hole for Leokumi (LeoxTakumi) fandom. When revelation comes out, this will be popular...might as well jump into the bandwagon now before it's too late. This is almost based off of the Kitsune/Ninetales mythology which I love

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intellegent System

* * *

The village hidden inside the valley of Mount Kitsune. Most of the villagers are hunters or poachers for animal's meat or fur. Xander, one of the children of the village elder Garon, was ordered to find a group of bandits that is raiding their home.

As he and Camilla about to leave, Elise grabbed a hold of her brother's belt.

"Elise!" Leo spoke up wearing his armor and tome ready. "Get your staff and your horse. We're waiting for you."

Elise just made a silent pout noise and walked away. Xander walked up to the young teen with a smile.

"I'm really impress with your level of maturity, Leo."

The mage just looked away, "She's just slowing us down..."

Leo left the hall to see his horse ready by one of the stable workers. Hopping on, he robe off to the woods to wait for his siblings.

The dark woods didn't scare Leo at all. In fact, it soothes him. He saw the head leader and decided to attack. The tome glowed dark purple like the night to call tree branches below them.

"What was that?!" The leader asked getting his sword out.

"I did!" Leo came out of his hiding spot. "The name's Leo...pleasure to meet you."

The leader came close to the mage with his blade to take a large swing. But then a voice got a hold of Leo and without looking, the blade cut through his armor and knocked him out cold.

"Hee. Hee, wonder what kind of reward we'll get for kidnapping his second son."

As soon he touched the collar, a large beast with silver fur and light blue markings on it with blue flames with it. The man recognized the markings and confirmed it was a Kitstune guarding it's territory.

"Ooohh, silver fur. Worth a lot of money! Come here so I can skin you alive."

"Stay away!" The Kitsune called out in rage. "Or else a curse will follow you."

"A curse? Ba, never heard of a curse. Let me see if your bite is worst than your talk."

The beast growled and clawed on the leader. Blood flied with skin and bodily fluids coming out. The other bandit saw it was looking at him and ran off in the distance to stay away.

It then looked at Leo, still knocked out cold. It licked the wounds to try and heal them. Once it finished licking, it went on top and rubbed it's head on the man's cheek like a cat.

"Leo!" Elise cried out, worried as usual.

It ran off to see the girl above him like a worried sibling. Xander and Camilla followed to see the leader torn to pieces. What or who saved Leo? The older sister picked her sibling up to cradle him protectively like a mother would do for her young.

The Kitsune went out of it's hiding spot to transform into it's humanoid appearance. Silver hair like the fur that is tied up with a red ribbon and then another to make the end shape as a paintbrush. Pecking out of the hair was his fox like ears that weren't large enough. Around the neck was a deep blue color scarf hiding his scars and bruises during his young years. A tunic like shirt covered up the skinny muscles like a male teenager with brown baggy pants that is covered by a white tiger pelt skirt and three belts to hold them together. A silver tail was hiding with a bit of the light blue markings on it during the beast form. The brown boots slide though the soft earth to see another Kistune running to the human form character.

"Takumi!" The beast called out the teen's name. "Were you stupid to fight against them without backup!?"

"I'm terribly sorry." Tamuki reverted back to his beast form. "But that man who was fighting off the bandits was wounded, so I went to action and killed the leader."

"Takumi...you know you can't do that. If he was awake when he saw you, you know he'll skin you alive. Humans are nothing more than our predators. Got that?!"

"Hinoka..."

The two beasts ran off to their home to report the accident. Ryoma, their eldest brother and a ninetails, was furious about the event.

"Takumi! You know mother forbid you to see humans! Even though he was knocked out, he could have played dead just to skin you! Never go near humans again, understand?"

"Yes brother..."

Takumi entered his den to see the night sky above the open hole. Grabbing his hood, he climbed up to get away his pack to explore the world outside his home. The world of humans his brother warns him about.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sees that I got three favs and two follows from one chapter*

I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR SUPPORTING MY FIRST FE FIC! Revelation is just two days away! *Fangirl scream*

I placed a small little bit of Takumi's and Leo's support from the actual game. Can you guys find it?

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intellegent System

* * *

Takumi arrived at the village within a hour due to his beast form. Reverting back to his human form, he grabbed the hood so his fox ears wouldn't be noticeable.

The village was a bit noisy for his taste, but it was more open than his clan's home. The air was fresh. The birds were chirping, which he got an urge to chase one down but he didn't.

"Excuse me sir." A small little girl said tugging his white tiger pelt skirt. "Have you seen my pet bird? He's bright yellow with a bit of green on him."

Takumi saw the bird sitting on the tallest branch in the square. He gripped on the bark, which got a lot of people's attention including Camilla, and was at the top like a cat in five seconds.

"Come here..." Takumi outstretched his left arm. "I won't bite."

The animal flew to his shoulder as a way of surrendering. Climbing down, the girl hugged Takumi in gratitude and returned playing with her pet.

"My, aren't you heroic." Camilla said, which spooked the disguised Kitsune. "Don't be afraid. I got a brother almost your age you can play with."

"Ready? What's he's like?"

"Not much of a social kind like his sister, Elise. But you two seem to be book worms."

She petted the ponytail that is wrapped around his neck. Tamuki tried not to blush from her touch, but she saw the faded pink across his cheeks. He followed her to the mansion like building in the village, which he was almost scared to go in.

"Please to meet your new friend, Camilla." Jakob said, greeting her until his eyes shifted to Takumi. "And you are..."

"Takumi."

"Nice name. I'm sure Leo would love to meet you. He's been isolated since he was almost killed. Hopefully a little playmate like yourself would clear his mind."

Takumi looked around to see gargoyles perched on the walls to haunt the place. He could have felt his tail going between his legs to indicate he's scared. Jakob opened the doors to the library to see Leo reading as usual.

"Who is it?" Leo asked harshly.

"Jakob sir. I got a playmate for you from your sister, Camilla."

"Send the person in."

Takumi entered the room to see bandages on the blond's body with a bit of red on it. Leo's tome glowed and almost attacked the other being near it until it's master held it.

"I don't know why she did it, but I know for the fact that you and I aren't compatible beside age."

"Hey, I didn't want to be here. Your big busty woman you call a sister dragged me here! I just want to explore."

"A runaway...are you?"

"No." Takumi lied to impress Leo. "A slave..."

"To the Kitsunes?"

"Yes...my family were killed and I was the last one alive. When I was by the Kitsunes' home, I touched the leader's tail. He grabbed me and marked me..."

"How?"

Tamuki removed his scarf to make Leo see the scars and bruises on his neck.

"That's horrible...he used you as a sex slave?!"

"No, target practice. The attacks stings my body and soul, so I escaped yesterday. Almost ten long years of pain and torment...now free from my mind. Now that I'm sixteen, I'm traveling this world to see how much it changed."

"Wow...so you know so much of the ninetails, Ryoma. My brother, Xander, wants his fur for a rug. But I know you want to forget about it."

"Yea, hey do you have anything I can play?"

Leo looked around to see a chess board on the end table.

"You know how to play chess?"

"Is it like shogi?"

The blond was puzzled. "Show-gee?"

"It's almost like chess. I'll play with you."

Takumi sat down on the right side, indicating himself with the white pieces. Leo said across with the black pieces. The Kitsune slowly moved his pawns across half way around the board to not notice Leo's knight taking his pieces. He noticed the king right out in the open. Moving it away, he didn't saw Leo's queen coming to the price to end the game.

"Check and mate." Leo grinned at Takumi, who was disappointed at himself.

"Ack, I should have seen that!"

"Seems your a good tactician. It's getting late. Should you be on the road?"

"I've been traveling for so long...can I crash here?"

Leo somewhat laughed. Takumi seems to be a good friend for him. He left the room with the other boy behind him. Once he opened the door to the small villa, Takumi jumped on the bed to spread his body across the mattress and sheets.

"Yawn, this feels good!"

"I glad you like the sheets. I'll inform everyone that your in here."

"Thanks Leo..."

The blond left the other one alone by leaving. Takumi removed most of his clothing to let his ears and tail free from the clothing prison, leaving him with the baggy pants. He then felt his ponytail hitting his face when he tried to turn his head to look at the window.

"Geez, best to untie my ribbons."

He grabbed the red ribbon to let his ponytail fall gracefully to his back. He then removed the other ribbon with the white fabric after to let his hair free from the ribbon prison. He place the items on top of the end table next to the bed to sleep, letting his ears move in case he hears someone during the night.

 _Ryoma...brother...Leo is a human...he's not bad. I hope he won't come and try to kill you. Please Leo...don't kill my brother._


	3. Chapter 3

Hope your enjoying Relevations because I am. I just got Leo, Xander and their retainers...so you all know what chapter I'm in. I'm slow when playing Strategy games! TT_TT

slowly but surely I'm building support between Leo and Takumi...hur, hur why they can't get an S support but a A+?! Why?!

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intelligent System

* * *

"Takumi?" A young girl cried out for Leo's new friend. "Where are you?"

Takumi woke up with his long hair knotted up from all the trashing in his sleep. Quickly getting his clothing on his body, a young woman with pink hair up in a ponytail saw him still tired and exhausted. His hood covered his ears, but he realized his hair was still down.

"What can I do for you?" Takumi politely replied.

"Uh...Leo wants to see you at the library again."

"I thank you. I'll drop by."

He quickly brushed his hair and put it up in the ponytail they saw in him. Running to the library, he saw a young spunky girl wearing black and pink with long pig tails styled with some pink in it.

"Ahh, you must be Leo's new friend." The girl hugged him tight. "Nice to meet you. I'm Elise. So your Takumi? That's a cute name. Hey, want to play with me?"

"Ok, I would. What are we playing?"

"Hang on, I'm going to get Leo, Salis, Effie, Arthur and Felica. It won't be fun with just the two."

Elise ran off to find them in her home. Takumi looked up to the sky until a towering male was above him. Light blue hair with a cowlick style looked down with his gray eyes. Wearing only a standard white shirt with black pants. He didn't wore any shoes since he was standing on grass.

Next was a woman with her silver hair tied up in a bun. Pink armor covered her body with no pants to cover her legs, similar how knights dressed.

The last one wore red and blue outfit with a short white cape with many belts to detect himself as a fighter. Blond hair with a big grin on his face.

"Takumi, these guys are my friends." Elise smiled. "Salis is the blue haired one."

"Allow me to welcome you." Salis smiled to the disguised Kitsune.

"This is Effie, my loyal friend."

"I welcome you as well with a strong smile." Effie smiled at Takumi.

"And this last fella is Arthur."

"Please don't let my bad luck rub off on you." Arthur made a large grin.

"Thank you for accepting me in your home. So what game are we playing?" Takumi smiled, unaware about his tail was waging under the pelt.

"Let's play Hide and Seek! I got Felicia to be it!"

"That's no fair!" Felicia whines.

"Ok, you can't hide inside. Only in the gardens. Ready, set, go! Felicia, count to twenty."

"Ok...one, two-"

Takumi looked around to see a small rose bush that he could easily hide in. Jumping inside, he saw a book about archery and got interested since he's been only using his beast form for hunting. Once he heard twenty from Felicia, he ducked with the book still on the ground so he could read.

"Ready or not, here I come."

Takumi was too focused on the book. The dynamics and physics of the weapon were really detailed for him. He could have sworn he heard Leo's voice in the background, but was still focused on the book. He then read of a sacred bow known as Fujin Yumi. It said it's hidden and chooses it's owner like any sacred weapon like Xander's Siegfried. Maybe tomorrow he should go look for it wth Leo.

"Are we missing someone?" Elise ask to see that Felicia haven't found Takumi. "The game is still on, Takumi isn't found!"

"Aww..."

The maid looked around the roses to see the bush moving on it's own. She looked inside to see Takumi sleeping like a cat.

"Seems he's tuckered out..." Elise smiled at him. "Hey Leo, why not have him eat with you?"

Leo scuffed at the idea. "We're not dating here! He's more like an ally more so than that!"

"Aww, but this is get you two closer."

Leo has to accept defeat here. Elise will always make a counter whatever he's saying. He returned to the house to gather things for the dinner.

Takumi woke up in the bush to see Leo with a picnic basket in his left hand. He also noticed the other male was wearing his entire armor set.

"Uhh...why are you..." Takumi saw Leo's horse running towards them. "Are we going anywhere?"

"The open field near by. I want to have a small lunch with you. The plains outside are wonderful since I saw you were reading about archery."

Takumi noticed the wooden bow was given to him. Hopping on the horse, he saw Leo hop on front to control his horse to the area.

The two arrived at their spot thirty minutes from the gardens. Takumi jumped off to see some wooden targets planted around the two.

"Let's see if you can shoot these targets down. Seem your build is suited for a ranger. Have at it."

Takumi held the bow in front of him and was shooting arrows like a rapid hurricane. Targets after targets were going down before Leo's eyes. The mage was surprised to see the male shooting arrows like mad.

Takumi was sweating under his clothing after fifty arrows were shot. Leo finished up setting up their little lunch 'date' as Camilla stated. The other male looked at his head to notice the hood starting to get wet from his own sweat.

"Care to rest? You've shot enough arrows."

"Yea...I'm done for the day."

Takumi sat down to see some bread with some berry jelly, tea and some rolled up meat wrapped with some rice covered with some kind of sauce.

"Care for some food and tea?"

"Yes!" Leo couldn't have sworn his friend's mouth was watering.

The two drank the maple favor tea along with the food. Leo finished his portion to see Takumi's face almost stuffed. The young Kitsune swallowed everything to not notice the jelly stain in the corner of his lips.

"You got a stain..." Leo spoke up to forgot napkins.

"The jelly stain? Oops, can you help me?"

"Uh...yea sure."

Leo couldn't find anything to clean off the stain. He has to do the only thing he could think of.

He has to lick the stain off of his friend.

"Can you close your eyes?"

"What for?" Takumi asked to feel a coming blood rushing to his cheeks. "Are you secretly going to kiss me?"

"Heavens no! I'm going to clean you!"

Takumi smirked and closed his eyes. Leo's face was completely red to even think of them actually missing out in the open fields. Pulling his friend's face closer, he lean forward to stretch his tongue out to lick the berry jelly.

Takumi could feel Leo's tongue brushing his soft, smooth skin. It wasn't long, but it would be the best ten seconds of his life.

"There...we should head back."

Leo packed up before it was nightfall above them. The two rode off under the moonlight. Takumi looked at Leo's armor glimmering in the light.

Once they went to the stables, Takumi smirked and quickly kissed Leo on the cheek and ran off so he wouldn't get killed by the tome he knight carries.

Leo just walked to his room to get to his sleep wear and laid down on his bed. Slowly sinking into his slumber, he got a very unusual dream.

He was crossing in a field of fire to find Takumi out since the man was captured by the Kitsunes again. By the time five were surrounding them, he saw a silver one with the eyes similar to his friend's. It growled at him before he pounced at the man disarming him from his tome.

"Let go of me!" Leo barked orders but saw a humanoid hand holding his throat. "Are you...going to kill me?"

The silver fur fox reverted to it's humanoid form to see it was Takumi of all people chocking him to death. The ears twitched with the flames to bear his claws at his only human friend. The tail wagged angrily to see most of his Kitsune friends killed by Leo's small army.

"Takumi! It's me, Leo! Don't you remember me?!"

"Leo...?" Takumi snarl turned into a frown. "You've been cursed by the sacred flames of the Ninetails I've have. You're punishment for almost killing my people...is even more sadder than death. The sacred flames of the Ninetails will burn your soul until your birthday, which the flame itself consumes it. You'll feel every burn that flares up in your body, and burn degree marks on the flared spot. If the Takumi you know comes back to find you, it will be too late."

Takumi's hand glowed blue and touched Leo's armored chest, causing the man to scream in pain. He looked to see his friend running away back to his people.

What he got in return? The accursed flames of the Ninetails. His soul burning until his birthday, which will be his death. His chest has the Ninetails mark on it and some of the degree burns Takumi mentioned. Elise tried to heal him, but the flames hurt her for helping him.

But by the night before his birthday, he heard Takumi climbing up to see his burned body in shame.

"What happened?!" Takumi notice the sword pointing at his chest. "Leo..."

"You don't remember?! YOU caused this! I'm cursed due to your flames!" The sword was dropped to feel the flames flaring up again. "Gah!"

"Leo!" Takumi went to his friend's side to see it was almost midnight. "Don't leave...please don't leave me alone..."

"What's the point. You caused this. I'm seeing death in front of my face. I...really enjoyed our time together when you were here...good...bye..."

Leo's body went heavy to Takumi when midnight struck. Leo's birthday...was his death day. The Kitsune cried to see his friend gone from this world. Warm tears dripping off his cheeks to Leo's armor. He ran off to be aware of the sadness his family will be having that day...

Leo woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. What kind of dream was it? His own death and Takumi as a Kitsune? He just laugh at the thought before he venture back to his slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you all are really enjoying this fanfic because I'm putting my heart and soul in this. I'm so graceful to have so many fans of the paring actually liking it, and I'm crying tears of joy...*sniff*

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intelligent System

* * *

Takumi was running around the gardens in his beast form since he hasn't been in it in a few days. It was been three days and it was confusing for him. Why did he kissed Leo, his only human friend, on the cheek? To be a bit of a surprise for him? He hears someone calling out for him. He knee down to revert back to his humanoid form so no one saw him.

"Hey Takumi!" Leo called out wearing his armor. "Seems your interested of finding the Fujin Yumi, a mystical bow that have unimaginable powers?"

"How did you know?!" Takumi started to sweat when he saw his friend's eyes looking at him like a cat.

"A little maid told me...anyway, are you?"

"Yes. I am. Maybe it's in the woods near by. A faded light was shining out from it. We should head back to the fields to see it again."

"Seems fair. I'll make you be the leader."

The two ran off to the fields from yesterday to find any clues to the bow. Takumi notice a small glimmer in the forest.

"Hey, found something!"

"Let's go!"

The two ran inside to see the once healthy trees was now decaying and rotting to the core. Leo took his tome out to see if anyone beside his friend was near by. The other male looked around until his fox ears under the hood took in a loud noise in the distance.

 _Orobo?! Why is she here?!_

"Is someone here?" Leo asked to his friend.

"I can't hear anything."

"Well...let's split..."

Takumi ran to the east to see a dark blue fox growling at him like an wild animal. It was one of his retainers, Orobo, looking at him as if he's with Leo's kind.

"Lord Takumi?" Orobo reverted to her human form. "It's really you!"

"Shhh...quiet...I don't want attention to Leo."

"What's a Leo? A friend of yours?"

"Yea...a human friend."

"A human!?" Orobo went to her beast form. "I'll kill him for taking you away from me!"

Leo hear his friend in danger. Taking his quick thinking, he ordered his horse to go to the noises. The fox creature pounced on Leo, almost tearing his black armor plates off his body to eat his heart. Getting his sword, he used it to stab the creature on the back with his tome starting to cast his magic at it.

Takumi arrived at the scene no later to see his retainer killed in cold blood by his friend. He was scared to see a death of a Kitsune. Death to his own kind. He saw Leo walking up to him to hug him tight.

"I thought...I thought that creature got you...but...it's over...it can't get us anymore." Leo was sobbing in his tears.

Takumi couldn't speak. He was staring at death. If he shows Leo his tail and ears, there would be a chance that the man will kill him for his fur. If he could find the weapon, then there might be a chance to fight against anyone.

"The bow isn't far. I could feel it's energy."

Takumi ran off with Leo right behind him. Back to the dead creature, a dark brown fox creature came out to see it's friend dead.

"No...who killed you, Orobo?" The spirit asked, hearing nothing. "No...I need to inform Ryoma at once."

It ran off, unaware of a lone archer hiding in the bushes.

"Well...it seems that this Takumi fella here isn't human..." He stepped out of the shadows, seeing the creature with some runic markings on it's dead body. "So Lord Leo killed this one. It's sad that he's blinded by the love he's holding to that creature. Ah well...might as well kill it while it's asleep to make Lord Leo see it in the light."

Another man with blond hair came out as well. His yellow robes covered his body except for some fish nets on his chest. He noticed the dead Kitsune. He looked around to see his friend gone.

"Ack!" The man ran off to the trail. "Don't leave Odin Dark behind!"

Takumi and Leo arrived in an abandon ruins to see a statue of a powerful archer with the divine bow in it's hands. The dark knight looked around the area to notice any traps. The younger male looked to see the bow acting on it's own. It flies to the Kitsune's hands to let him and the item be one.

"It came to you." Leo looked at the golden bow's shining green bow string made out of light. "Seems you'll be an excellent user to the bow. Like how my tome and I are one, you need to have your bow be with you at all times."

The two were then surrounded by a group of bandits. Takumi took aim to see a large greenish arrow appearing out of nowhere and strike down one of them, killing him with one arrow. Leo grabbed his friend and rode off the battlefield on his horse.

"Leo, why are you running?"

"I don't want you killed. It seems whoever called those bandits was the same group that almost killed me. I was saved...by an unknown creature. But I own my life to that creature. If it was a Kitsune, then I wouldn't kill it."

Takumi shutter inside. "What if the Kitsune is a female?"

Leo chuckled a bit. "Then I'll propose to her. It seems logical."

"Marrying a beast like a Kitsune is bad luck...they are nothing but tricksters. She'll try to cut your throat! I'm sorry but you should stick on marrying one of your own kind."

"You seem logical with the creatures. Very well...though I might be a trickster myself when the time comes."

The two returned back to the house before nightfall. Takumi looked at Leo again with the moon's light falling on the fair skin, blond hair and black armor. It seems so odd for the Kitsune but the man was simply beautiful.

"I'm going to bed...see you in the morning, Leo."

Leo was sadden by this. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Sleep...with...me?"

"Yes, you seem lonely without a bed buddy. Plus you do look extremely tired."

Takumi allowed his friend enter his room to see Leo already in his PJs with him wearing just a plain shirt and sleep pants, the tail hiding in one of the pants legs. He had six hair pins to close his fox ears so it was close for his hair to be release from the ribbons.

"I wonder why you wear a hood, but your simply beautiful."

Takumi blushed. "Really? Thank you, Leo."

Leo smiled and laid down on the couch in the living room area. Takumi removed the pins to massage his ears. He placed them on the end table to sleep in the bed.

But his slumber didn't last long as a shady character breaks in the villa. The single eye character saw the Kitsune defenseless. Putting something in a white cloth, he tickles Takumi's nose. He woke up to not noticed the white cloth covering his nose and passed out.

Leo woke up to hear the thud over the distance to see his friend passed out and taken away.

"Takumi!" Leo cried out as he chased the man carrying his friend. "Hey, numbskull, wake up!"

Leo saw the horse called to the man to see him plopping Takumi on the animal. The man hopped on the animal as well and rode off. Leo was disappointed at himself. He returned to the villa to see pins on the end table of the bed. It was silver like Takumi's hair. He couldn't get the odd feeling that his best friend could be a Kitsune. He just feel asleep with the Fujin Yumi by his side as if his best friend was near by.


	5. Chapter 5

I wanted to make a note in this chapter. The star ball mentioned in this chapter is known as the Kitsune Stone. In mythology, if a person so much holds it he/she ha the ability to control the creature. If the ball is returned however, the Kitsune will attack angrily at the person who took the ball. The Kitsune Stone is basically their life source. I hope these notes helps you understand what happened in this chapter.

Also, first kiss is awkward kiss. :P

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intelligent System

* * *

Leo woke up the next morning to see a flier by the door saying about an fighting ring against a Kitsune. He knows that they are powerful and can control him if he's weak enough to their charms. He still remembers Takumi's kidnapping last night. Gathering his stuff, he ventures to the arena to see many warriors wounded and weak from their fights. It seems to be run by someone, but he can't figure out who.

"Are you here to fight?" A man said to the dark knight.

"I guess I am..."

Leo was pushed to the locker rooms to see many fighters, mercenaries, and even mages like himself. The guard left him alone, allowing him to explore the arena. He went passed all the other rooms except for the manager office. Entering inside, he saw a white and gold ball hovering over the table tied with a black chocker. He approached to it and saw a picture of him with his two retainers, Odin and Niles. Niles did have a hunter scents when it comes to the Kitsune.

Someone then closed the doors behind him. He looked to see it was Niles locking the door.

"Seems your a slippery knight..." Niles smirked to see the silver ball in front of Leo. "Don't bother trying to take that. I need that for my control."

"Of what?"

"The Kitsune, of course. He was such a wimp so I took his star ball took take control of him. Now he's my prized champion. His next opponent is you."

Niles ordered his guards to take Leo and throw him to the ring with only a iron blade and a thunder tome. He looked around to see people cheering and booing at him. As he saw the iron gate opened, a young Kitsune with long silver hair with matching ears and tail with a white tip. Brown rag pants covered his legs with scars on the chest and arms. Red hazel eyes were glaring at Leo, who was scared to fight.

"Wait a minute..." He looked at the face closer. "TAKUMI?!"

Takumi shifted to his beast form and charged at the human. Leo dodged out of the way to find a way to just talk. Niles was sitting on his chair with the chocker around his neck. He saw the two circling around one another, Leo defending while Takumi was trying to kill him. The blond grabbed a sharp rock to see if he could cut the chocker.

Jumping off of Takumi's back, he threw it and with precise aim, the sharp end cut the leather. The ball was falling from the heights. With elegance grace, Leo grabbed the ball to see his friend acting differently. He wrapped the item around a silver cage that is hanging off a silver chain. He wrapped it around Takumi's neck, which got his friend looking at Niles.

"YOU SCUM!"

Takumi leaped into the crowd, which got a lot of people screaming out of fear. As soon he got to the seating, Niles was scared to see this creature furious at him for being a prisoner. Takumi sank his claws and teeth into Niles' skin until one of the guards attacked him with a blade, making him drop from great heights to land next to Leo.

"Takumi!" Leo looked to see a large sword wound across the chest. "I got you..."

He saw Takumi reverted to his human form with the use of the stone in his necklace. Picking him up, he ran off to the villa to heal his friend.

Through out all the afternoon, he was patching up the large sword wound across the chest. The silver hairs covered with his and Niles blood. The tail almost messed up from the arena's rooms. His left ear chipped off. His entire body was a complete mess. As soon he hears Takumi breathing, he stepped back to let his friend have some room.

"Leo?" Takumi realized the necklace. "You...saved me...from...that life."

"Takumi...I thought you were killed...but I got you that ball that Niles used to control you. I want you to be free. Plus...your secret is safe with me..."

"I wish we can be friends for a really long time, Leo. But now that this place knows that I'm a Kitsune...I got to run."

Leo hugged Takumi tight. The Kitsune hugged back to show his affection to the human male.

"We can play in the fields or woods. That way you can transform in front of me and only me. I promise to hide you until the end of time."

"Thank you." Takumi cried on Leo's shoulders. "Your a great friend, Leo."

Leo looked into Takumi's hazel eyes. Without the hood to hide the ears, the Kitsune looks stunning beautiful. He left the creature alone to start some running waters for his friend.

"I got your bath ready."

Takumi perked up with his tail and ears wiggling as if he was happy. Going to the bathroom, he saw the tub filled with warm waters. The steam slightly covered up Leo's vision, but he could see the Kitsune taking the rag pants off to expose himself.

The Kitsune entered the waters to look around until Leo dumped a bottle of shampoo to get rid of the dry blood that made it their new home. To him, the silver hairs were soft and smooth to the touch. He gently combed away the knots using his fingers with the other scrubbing the scalp.

Takumi moaned in comfort. He wasn't treated this well since the passing of his mother. He was told by Ryoma that humans are bad. But why is Leo acting like this? Maybe because he figure out that the Kitsune who rescued him is Takumi? The Kitsune whines when Leo removed his fingers from his hairs.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to rinse the soap out."

He used the small bucket filled with hot water to rinse the hair and tail from the dirt. Leo found the lavender body wash to help clean off the body from the dirt and blood. Takumi was still gazing into Leo's hazel brown eyes. The human stopped to see the other hazel eyes glaring at him. Something in their hearts was telling them something vile in their quote quote friendship.

Leo lean closer. Their lips almost brushed. Takumi's blush almost cover his face. Without any hesitation between them, they pressed their lips together. Leo's fingers entangled by the silver hairs to push the kiss harder, causing Takumi to moan in his throat. He wishes he was next to the Kitsune. The tail in the waters gently messaging his length. His licking inside Takumi's fox ears. Hearing his name moan in lust as he almost reach his cli-

Leo broke the kiss to feel almost all of this blood reaching to his face. Why is his fantasizing him having sex with Takumi? He never read anything about sex and how it works for a male Kitsune with a human male. Hitting his head a dozen times, he returned to the bathroom to see Takumi wearing the white bath towel to cover up his waist and tail.

"Ready for bed?"

"Yea...but first..." Takumi pinned his friend to a wall with a snarl. "Why did you kiss me?!"

"Uh?" Leo was playing dumb. "I didn't kiss you."

"Yes you did! What were you thinking?!"

Leo just sigh. "Ok...I kissed you. But your so beautiful...and I want to cherish you. Treasure you...until the day I die."

"Leo...that's the most kindness thing you said to me. I'm so graceful to have you..."

Takumi pulled Leo to the bed so the blond was laying down on the covers. Using his beaststone next to his star ball, he transformed into his beast form to wrap himself around the male as if protecting him.

"Don't worry about waking up, I'll howl if anything goes wrong."

"Thank you..."

Leo took a throw blanket to wrap himself to sleep next to his Kitsune friend as a soft pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

I promise not to write smut. I promise not to write smut.

*Tries but did a fade to black sex thing*

Well...hope you like it...*Niles grin on my face*

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intellegent System

* * *

Leo woke up to see him laying on top of Takumi, hair pooled across his back. He touched the nose softly to see the hazel eyes glaring at him.

"Morning little Kitsune."

"Morning Leo."

The two stretched their aching muscles and bones to see rain falling hard outside. Takumi whines to see the weather wasn't in their favor today.

"I guess no going out today?" Takumi tilt his head to see Elise walking up to them through the window. "Elise is coming!"

"Damn it!" Leo placed a fedora hat on the Kitsune's head to hide the ears. "Ok...stay in bed to hide your tail!"

"Or put on a bathroom robe, idiot."

Takumi found a white bathroom hanging from the rack in the closet to cover up his body. Elise came without any warning to see Leo still in bed wearing his usual sleep wear.

"Is Takumi around? I want to braid his long hair."

"Uh?" Takumi exit the closet to see Elise giggling at him. "Or you two want to be alone. Get to know each other closer."

The Kitsune could have sworn he saw her eyebrows wiggling at him with a couple nudges and winks. He then got the signal what she met. Be alone so they can have sex. He covered the blushed with the palms of his hands.

"Elise, we're not going to have sex. We're friends. We'll probably play chess, read and maybe train outside when the rain subside."

"What I heard it's going to be this way for four days."

"Ok, we'll just do those things."

"You two are a couple of nerds! A perfect nerd couple! Soulmate nerds if I want to go that far! Either way, have fun today indoors."

Elise left the villa with the black umbrella above her head. Takumi removed the hat to hear the raindrops hitting the roof in harmony. Leo looked at the bow still sitting on the chair. The Kitsune was getting his gear ready to train using the weapon outside.

"Going out?" Leo saw Takumi's ears wiggle as a sign saying yes. "Well...wear the hood and stay warm. Don't want you to catch a cold."

Takumi ran off to the fields to shoot some animals prowling around. The elk looked at him with the green light shining to show his face. It ran off until he shot an arrow at it. He looked around to see nothing but the fog coming in due to the rain. A loud thunderous roar from the heavens above scared him, making him hide in a small cave near by.

Hours has passed and Leo was worried. Takumi has been gone for a while, and the storm was getting worst. He grabbed his gear to look for his friend.

While riding him horse in the storming rain, his mind begins to wonder. What if Niles found Takumi again and then control his will? What if he was murdered by a hunter? Tears almost covered his face to imagine the blood covering the silver hair and body again.

"Wo, heel."

Leo saw a dead elk with no arrow. It could have been Takumi's kill, but something must've got a hold of the Kitsune. He continue to look with eyes glimmering red from the tears.

Takumi was shivering in the hollow cave. He couldn't change into his beast form to warm up because that will up a big target on him. Continuing deeper, he felt a gust of warm air touching his face. He walked up to see a large hot spring warming him up from the cold.

"I guess I can warm myself up. Hope no hunter comes and shoot an arrow at me. If so, I can fight back using the Fujin Yumi."

He removed his clothing to jump into the spring. The hot waters calmed him so after the arena matches during his slavery. The scars seems to be healing. Was it a healing spring he found? He couldn't care and continue to sink into the waters.

Leo found a cave during his search. Ordering his horse to wait, he entered to hear some moaning inside. Running inside, saw the wide opened spring with a small open hole to see the rain. The echoing of the drops were music to his ears. He saw Takumi sitting in the spring feeling at ease.

"Takumi! I'm glad I found you." Leo ran to the Kitsune. "But man...the steam is soothing me..."

"Leo?" The Kitsune's face was red from the steam. "You're hear? How long have I been here?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you...back...home."

Leo notice the lean muscle built for the first time. Removing his bulky armor to wear only the black shorts, he sat down next to Takumi to feel relaxed.

"Ahh...I really needed this...so stressed out."

Takumi lean closer to Leo. "Huh, you need this."

The two looked at each other eyes. The feelings from yesterday came back. Leo cherished Takumi's appearance with the ponytail floating above the waters circling around the Kitsune. He looked at the lips again. They were calling for him. Leo notice a bed like shape in the spring.

"Come here..." Leo swim to the bed shape to lay down on it. "Come and be next to me."

Takumi followed orders and laid down next to his friend. They could feel the coolness of the cave touching their skin. Leo held the Kitsune in a tight hug to warm up. Then Takumi got sneaky and bit a small chunk of his friend's neck skin.

"Ouch!" Leo licked his lips and teeth. "Hey, why not I do this."

Leo took a small nibble on Takumi's ear to see a large blush on the Kitsune's face. He grinned and stop to suck on the other's neck.

Takumi's moans echoed in the cavern walls. His tail slowly wrapped itself around Leo's right thigh. The right hand fingers inside the waistbands. He couldn't control himself.

"Leo..." Takumi cried out in lust.

"Takumi."

Both pressed their lips hard. Leo's groin was bulging in his shorts that it made him moan. The Kitsune's wet skin drive him made in lust. Takumi could feel his face burning up when Leo pinned him down with his legs holding his waist and wrists held by hands.

"It seems we seems to hiding our feelings towards one another. If you want...maybe we can...do the ultimate act of love."

Takumi kissed Leo's lips. "Please...I love you...and need you. Please...I want us be whole."

Leo kissed the Kitsune's cheek. He slowly removed his shorts and Takumi's so the two were in their birthday suits. Looking at the hazel eyes of his soon to be lover, he gave his significant other a tender kiss.

In the cave, their voices echoed their names together in harmony and in peace.

However, a reddish fur Kitsune was hiding in the rocks to see the sexual union between the two males.

"Takumi..." The voice sounds a bit like a older girl. "Why are you in a courting affair with a human male?"

It ran outside to the storming fields to return to her village. Ryoma found out about his younger brother's runaway. The Ninetails was growling angrily in his beast form.

"Hinoka?!" Ryoma saw the Kitsune running to him with wet fur. "I found Takumi with a human male."

"Is he a hunter?"

"No...he's a dark knight. I believe he's Lord Leo from the village near by. Not only that, he also found the divine bow, Fujin Yumi. I hate to say it...but I believe that he's in a courting ritual with Leo. I saw them sleeping with one another."

"He needs to learn that a Kitsune and a human can't be together! Grr, Hinoka, capture Leo and bring him to me! I'll make sure he'll learn to court with my little brother!"

"Yes, brother."

Hinoka ordered some of their men to go to the cave. A black and white young Kitsune with a young man with green hair watched and over heard the set up.

"Is Leo and Takumi like us?" The Kitsune asked with a woman's voice.

"A couple of lovers from different races? Of course. We should find them as soon as possible"

"Their at the spring of rejuvenation. Somehow it does have some mystic powers to two people who's soul are met for each other."

The two ran off with the army right behind them. With worried across their faces, they hopes that Ryoma didn't get to them first.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you guys are enjoying this because I got more in my Tumblr account. Mostly Leokumi posts since I'm so far into the hell I am. Anyway, if you guys want to follow me on Tumblr, fill free because I just got back to that account.

Account unsername: energeticknight1993

Characters (C) Nintendo/Intelligent system

* * *

Sounds of loud growling and snarls echoed inside the cave Leo and Takumi were sleeping in. The Kitsune woke up first to hear others from his race. Getting his clothing and weapon, he ran outside to see most of the warriors ready to fight.

"Takumi!" Hinoka roared in her beast form. "Come back to us. Ryoma miss you. So do we. Don't continue your court ritual with that killer!"

"Hinoka..." The sky brighten due to the lightning. "I'm so sorry...but my heart is telling that Leo and me are perfect. We're met for each other...and I'll stay by his side!"

Takumi took an aim at his older sister and shot an arrow with the divine bow. She didn't expect it and was shot, causing her to howl in pain. Everyone was shocked to see a Kitsune attacking his own tribe. The Kitsune warriors charged at their young lord until a black and white Kitsune saved him.

"What kind of Kitsune are you?"

"My name is Corrin." The fox said bowing to Takumi. "My husband is waiting for you and Leo. Once he awaken, then we'll run!"

"Takumi!" Leo ran out in the cold rain to kiss his love's lips. "I'm glad that your safe..."

"Come on!"

The three ran off the battle field, unknowing that Hinoka was healed from the arrow shot. She growled. Takumi is really in love with Leo. She ran off back to her village to tell her brother the bad news.

Takumi was starting to get cramps from all the running they did. But it was in the lower section is where it was hurting. Leo picked up his lover and placed him on the horse to see if it relieves the cramping. Corrin recognized the sign until see saw her husband waiting for the three.

Leo studied the man. Short green hair with a metal headband around the head. A ninja like outfit with some green and red. Some armor on the forearms, thighs and shoulders to show he's a fighter. He smiled to see his wife running to him in her beast form.

"Hey dear. Calm down, the other Kitsunes aren't near by. We could head to the village."

"What type of village is this?"

"A sanctuary for humans who fell in love with Kitsunes. Humans who wants to be near Kitsunes, so Orochi, a diviner back at the village, made the village to seclude their love and start a family. By the way, my name is Kaze."

The four ran deep in the forest to hide. Kaze looked around to see arrows carved in trees to point them in the right direction. Corrin followed with the two lovers behind her on horseback. Takumi was having that sickly feeling in his stomach. Leo saw it and placed a small kiss on the cheek to see his Kitsune lover smile again.

"Found it."

The four ended to see humans, mostly males, with their Kitsune other half. Leo saw one couple, a male Kitsune and a female human, playing with a small child with fox like ears and tail. Takumi jumped down from the horse to see a human female with purple hair gave him a soft smile.

"Welcome, dear Takumi." Her voice almost grains in his ears. "I'm the diviner of this very sanctuary. And my, you sure choose an excellent mate for you to cherish forever."

"M-m-mate!?" Leo could have sworn it means everlasting lover of a Kitsune. "Uh...you know me?"

"Of course, Lord Leo. Takumi is a lord as well. Second lord to the Hoshido Kitsunes, next his brother Ryoma."

"You told me that you were a slave..." Leo eyes shifted to Takumi.

"Leo...Ryoma forbid me to see more humans. So I took this path and meet you and your wonderful family. Even if it's a white lie, you'll still love me, right?"

"Of course. My heart is bound to you. So...do you want to live here...with me as your...mate?"

"Oh, since this is a first time that a human male fell in love with a same sex Kitsune." Orochi smirked at the silver tailed Kitsune. "We got a good place for you two to relax. Follow Corrin and Kaze."

The two followed the married couple to see a large Japanese theme mansion surrounded by cherry blossoms. Takumi rushed inside to see European style furniture with a fire pit in the reading room. Leo look at the gardens to see multitude of colorful plants around the square patch of grass.

"This place is huge!" Takumi exclaimed with his tail wagging. "And we have this place all to ourselves?!"

"Of course, darling." Orochi spoke up, spooking the Kitsune. "This place is great for you two to nurture your relationship. Well, have fun."

She left them alone. Takumi place his bow on the table to smell of beef in the air. He licked his lips to see Leo wearing clothing back from his village. He saw the neck exposed to make his mouth water. He slowly sneak up to Leo and bite the neck with his sharp canines.

"Hungry?" Leo tease his mate. "I got your dinner ready. Save your hunger."

Takumi study the sizzling beef the man was cooking. Slowly it loses it's color to see pink inside when Leo cut it open. The human place the food on the counter to kiss his mate hungrily. Tongues danced in the wet cavern. Hands wrapped around necks and waist. Leo removed the hair ties to let the silver hair go down. Takumi broke the kiss to see the caramel colored eyes he feel in love.

"Dinner's ready...dear."

They ate the steak Leo made with some steamed veggies on the side. Takumi looked to see most of his food completely gone. He then notice that Leo was gone. Placing his plate on the counter, he looked around to see the man looking at the night sky. Getting down, he slowly hugged his mate tight.

"Want to sleep under the stars tonight?"

Takumi nod. Leo got up to get some blankets and pillows. He then saw the Kitsune sleeping soundly on the soft grass. He spread the red blanket to shift his love on it. He covered them with the blue one to enjoy a silent slumber together in the dark.


End file.
